Dyad Coupling
by ehal3386
Summary: Author's note: This is a snapshot of the first kiss I imagine they have shared considering how chaste the one on screen is.


Dyad coupling

_Author's note:_

_This is a snapshot of the first kiss I imagine they have shared considering how chaste the one on screen is. It happened sometimes after Rey managed to touch Ben's hand during a force bond._

It happened one night after she had had a whole day of training. She let her guard down; she was too tired to put up a mental barrier. Her mind tried to latch onto something solid and supportive and so, it happens again. The bond was forged.

He saw her defenseless form lying on top of the bunk bed. The last bonding experience shook him; how could another person have access to another's most intimate thoughts and emotions, let alone made them be able to be physically connected through space and time barriers? He could not fathom it, but it rendered him curious. Intriqued to experience it again. Or was it she who truly intriqued him?

She was lying on her side curled up in fetal position. He extended his hand to reach her midair and stop just inches away from her face. She didn't flinch, that's a good sign, he thought. He wondered if this would work, him having access to her mind and her body while she is unconscious of it. There is also, that question of consent.

What on earth are you thinking, he scolded himself. He has always had his way with everyone and is always forceful and why had he become so uncertain in the presence of this girl whom he had always thought as his inferior in the discipline?

His bare hand moved again and finally rested on the side of her cheek, he felt the smooth supple skin beneath his fingertips and he moved them so that they skimmed ever so lightly on her skin surface, almost to a caress. He felt bolder now, so he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He felt a strange warmth spreading within him, like he had never experienced before. She sighed in her sleep. Is this what it means to want somebody, to like somebody, or dare he say that he had secretly developed feelings for his arch enemy?

Careful not to wake her and certain that he could now have full access to her, he concentrated on her mind. She seemed to be having a dream and he entered it, thinking that he was going to witness a scene. Strangely, he was not a spectator in that scene; he is an actor in it.

She was close to him, too close. She was hugging him, clinging on to him, searching for comfort or warmth, he was not sure. Then she looked up to him, their eyes met and he felt a strange jolt through his body. Those eyes that usually shone with hatred, had turned vulnerable. He could not resist the feeling, her mouth only inches away from his. In a split second, he took it then, although he has never had experience with women before, only what he has seen in movies, and his parents from fleeting memories of childhood. He kept his lips firmly planted on hers, savouring the contact, and then he prodded the entrance with his tongue. She parted her lips and kissed him back. He teased her with his tongue, caressing the walls of her mouth, their tongues intertwined, and he felt a hot throbbing feeling in his crotch building as the kissing intensified. He placed his hands to cup her face and then moved to cradle her head, an instinctive move. Is this really him kissing her, or is he just a puppet inside her dream reliving her fantasies? The blurring between what is real and not real start to fade. That was when she woke up.

It took her a full minute to realize what was happening and she was horrified to find that he was pressed against her, no, on top of her, while she was asleep. She pushed him away with all her might, "You jerk! Lecherous monster! You took advantage of me while I was sleeping, you filth! And she called him several other names before the bond broke.

In his own den, B fell on his chair but when he got up, he was secretly smiling at her reaction. Meanwhile, in her own room, R was fingering her swollen lips and wondering what on earth has transversed/transpired between her and her sworn enemy that night that even her panties felt a little damp. She promised herself that it won't happen again. Except it did.


End file.
